


【AC】【HC】关于料理

by heiyulan



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-23
Updated: 2019-08-23
Packaged: 2020-09-24 21:02:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20365027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heiyulan/pseuds/heiyulan
Summary: ·口腹之欲变样不是我想的，别名辣椒面。·Dacryphilia·PWP





	【AC】【HC】关于料理

男孩手足无措地面对一群气势汹汹的厨娘下意识抱紧了怀里的苹果。

“天啊，老爷从没有把你当私生子看，今天怎么把你赶到这里来了？”

“难不成有什么老爷也不敢得罪的客人要来？”

“可怜的孩子不要难过，我会把今晚的菜做咸一点替你报仇。哦，还得单独给你做一份烤肉。”

“少爷你就是心肠太好还帮奥利那小子把苹果带来了？”

避过热心想接过他怀里苹果的手，大半辈子活在原住民部落里的老实男孩努力一句一句回应方才的关爱。“父亲没有把我赶到厨房。今天也没有客人要来。请不要特意做咸，但是烤肉我……想吃。苹果是我自己摘的。”他舔舔唇说，“我想给父亲做道甜点，用刚摘的苹果。”

他说完又引得厨娘们一阵惊呼。在她们眼里，无所不能英明神武的老爷好不容易才找回来的儿子，在外流浪了二十多年必须要捧在手心好好关爱的，而这个儿子还竟然想主动给父亲做甜品——还有什么比这更能代表“父慈子孝”的吗？

好说歹说终于让厨娘们答应把厨房借给他几小时，至于会不会耽误老爷吃完饭，大家集体忽视了这个可能的结果。康纳如释重负地把苹果放到桌上，没有人怀疑他想在苹果里下毒，也没人知晓他和父亲是不死不休的结局，在这个可爱的小庄园里，他只是个什么都不懂的少爷，而他父亲也不是圣殿骑士团的大团长。康纳从来没想过父亲手下还有这么一座世外桃源，除了邻居有些讨厌外一切都符合康纳的心意。

投桃报李，这也是他为什么会出现在厨房里的原因。

康纳会做的料理并不多，他正准备挑战的苹果派也是在达文波特庄园才从别人那学来的。海尔森有幸能成为第一个品尝的人。康纳发誓，他绝对没有想要用一个派谋害海尔森的心，包括并不限于用过硬的派皮磕碎他的牙、用过多的糖齁死他、用未挑净的籽呛死他等等。

在心里列出一大串注意事项后，康纳从削苹果开始做起。拿惯战斧的手握着小小的水果刀同样得心应手，一个优秀的刺客当然可以掌控好自己手部的力量，一个优秀的刺客大师更应该知晓他手中的刀锋切入的深浅。

康纳想，如果父亲知道了他把长期训练得来的技能用在厨房里，他会感到欣慰还是失望？他把袖剑送入敌人咽喉的动作甚至能比他切开苹果时更轻，海森知道这一点的。

如果他在他父亲身边长大，他是否还会训练他用刀去捅别人脖子呢？康纳得出结论，会的。他会在他第一次结束人生命的时候，握住他的手给他勇气吗？也许不会。

刺客手底下的苹果一个接一个地被去皮切成整齐的小块，他的手上不可避免地沾上了汁水。

海尔森介意过他的双手吗？康纳发现他从没有考虑过这件事，他从未见海尔森因为他杀的圣殿骑士而责怪过他——责骂通常不是针对“杀人”这个行为本身而是关于他的决策“失误”。康纳发了会呆，无论如何他就是要用这双手做一个苹果派塞进海尔森嘴里，不管他介意不介意。

对，他都敢跨过血缘的界限上他了，他还有什么好介意的。

刻意被忽略却依旧隐隐胀痛的隐蔽部位提醒着康纳，昨天晚上他们干的好事。康纳泄愤地把切好的果肉丢进锅里，打开海尔森的糖罐狠狠往里撒了几把糖。

好像该先热锅和黄油？康纳点完火才想起来，急急忙忙丢进去一块黄油企图拯救一下。然而，黏在锅底焦糊的苹果不给他机会。

反正都怪海尔森就对了。康纳不认为一点焦掉的苹果会对派产生什么影响，放心的翻搅锅里的苹果。

不得不说，肉体交流还是有很积极的影响。比如海尔森不会十句话里有九句是讽刺康纳的了，康纳也愿意仔细想想父亲说的话里的深意，他们甚至可以一起回小庄园度假享受平常父子的乐趣。平常父子才不会上床呢，康纳腹诽，也不会有儿子像他一样屁颠的想做点什么像讨好心上人一样讨好父亲。

苹果的香甜渐渐充斥了整个厨房，康纳照着他所记下的食谱往锅里倒入适量——几乎一整瓶——朗姆酒。康纳一点都不嗜酒，只不过海尔森似乎对酒有特殊的喜好。（可怜孩子，又搞错了品酒和酗酒的关系。）

锅里噗嗤噗嗤冒起的气泡让康纳颇有些成就感，比得上第一次拉弓、第一次信仰之跃、第一次使用袖剑，这预示着一个很不错的开端。或许下一回任务他可以假装成厨子混进去，随便加点料……海尔森就没理由说他“莽”了吧？康纳沉浸在美好的幻想之中，脑海中的未来会比锅中的苹果更甜。

回忆着食谱翻找香料，他想往里面加入点肉桂、肉豆蔻、藏红花之类的香料，告诉他食谱的人说这可是他让派变得好吃的秘诀。但是磨粉末以后装入小瓶子里的各色香料哪里是康纳这种刚踏入厨房的人能分辨得出来的，况且因为海尔森的富有，庄园厨房里有整整一柜子的香料。

“哈，你在这里。”

康纳猝不及防地被背后响起的声音吓了一跳，拔开香料罐的手一抖，里面装的粉末不可避免的撒了出来。“啊啾！”“啊啾！”“啊啾！”惊天动地地连打三个喷嚏，康纳才转过身面对始作俑者：“你怎么来了？”

海尔森有一瞬间没能理解康纳那句话的意思，一个红着眼眼角还挂着泪珠的儿子可没那么常见，他能忍住脱口而出的呻吟便已经是很不容易了。见鬼，他今天穿的马裤怎么那么紧回头他得告诉裁缝这个问题。

“父亲？”

康纳抽抽鼻子把香料罐子盖上，这款辣椒太刺激了，他现在还止不住自己的眼泪，仅剩的一点理智告诉他如果用沾满辣椒粉的手去擦眼泪后果会更严重。所以康纳只得拼命眨眼让眼泪带走不慎落入眼里的粉末，这也让他轻视了父亲的沉默。

两行清泪挂在康纳菱角分明的深色面庞上，这搭配不是那么协调甚至有些怪异，可是就看得海尔森呼吸越发沉重，难以自持地挡在康纳通往水盆的去路上——为了他不为人知的小癖好。

“你在做什么？”海尔森明显开始没话找话。

“去洗个手。”康纳不想理会海尔森的找茬行为，打算绕过他去够放在桌上的水盆。

海尔森哦了一声，继续挡在康纳的面前。

“别在这种小事上和我过不去父亲！”康纳被激怒了，瞪着泪汪汪的眼睛朝海尔森吼，旋即气鼓鼓地想转身绕过桌子另一头，大不了他到厨房外面打水去。

“别动！”

海尔森抓住康纳的袖子，一瞬间把康纳镇住了。男孩巴眨着泪花抽了抽鼻子，看起来要多可怜就有多可怜。“你……”海尔森及时咬住舌尖防止把心里话说出来，掏出手帕把对方手上沾的辣椒粉胡乱擦了擦，眼睛一刻也没从康纳脸上挪开过。“你小心一些。”

突如其来的绅士对待让康纳手足无措，他不是娇滴滴的小姐夫人也不知道要怎么应付眼前这场面。虽然他的心跳也突然加快，唾液分泌增加，心情瞬间愉快……

可怜的陷入爱情的小绵羊，不知道自己下一秒就要被大灰狼拆骨入腹了。

认知之父在上，海尔森内心祷告了一句，他对待康纳比较严厉绝对不是一直在幻想这孩子被骂哭的样子。不过，他哭起来的样子可没有想象中的优雅养眼，海尔森想。抓着康纳袖子的手慢慢移向腰侧，仗着自己身体好只穿了件衬衫的男孩温热的体温隔着布料向海尔森袭来，但一个男人流眼泪就应该是这样的，跟在他剑下痛哭流涕的软蛋不一样，面上得表现得若无其事，克制不住的泪珠柔化脸上坚硬的线条形成一种奇异的平衡的美感，这才是他喜欢的男孩。

如果早几年他流起泪来说不定就没有这个味道了。海尔森的思想进一步滑入黑暗的深渊。说不定自4岁起他就没再哭过，连我在床上把他折腾狠了他也只会报复地咬得我鲜血淋漓，从没挤出几滴泪水过。他实在不愿意错过这一次机会，他已经硬得不行了。

“父亲，”康纳咬着下唇低垂着眼，深色的皮肤也挡不住脸上的红晕，“这里是厨房。”康纳只是单纯的觉得海尔森的动作过于暧昧会令人误会，他甚至都没有想到过海尔森会在这里兽性大发呢。

海尔森看着他面前睫毛还挂着泪滴的男孩，不断喘着粗气，对方放软的声音在他失控边缘的欲火上浇了桶油。圣殿最高大师动起手来绝对是一般人无法还手的，饶是康纳在毫无防备之下也被瞬间压制在料理台上三下五除二地抽掉了裤子上的腰带。

年轻刺客还有点羞耻心，毕竟他也不能确保厨娘们会不会中途进来关心厨房的安危，所以他反抗了他的父亲，按着本能抬脚一踹。万幸，掉到膝盖的裤子限制了刺客的能力，他那一脚毫无杀伤力，只把自己绊了个趔趄。

“拜托，我的孩子。”海尔森很少这么称呼康纳，这让康纳有一瞬间的失神。随即，鸡皮疙瘩冒了起来，“别这样讲话父亲，太吓人了。”康纳甚至抖了抖增加说服力。

“那我们就要抓紧时间。”海尔森用鼓囊囊的下身撞了他的大腿，“我要你。”

“那也不应该在厨房！”红晕爬上康纳的脸颊，之前辣椒的余威犹在，轻易地让他又在眼角挤出了泪花。

“就是现在。”

海尔森完全放弃了绅士风度，半抱着康纳把他推上料理台，原本准备好献给他的面粉被打飞出去，连带着昂贵的香料，康纳像待料理的食材一样仰卧在那，下身赤裸。

解开自己的裤子，海尔森掏出硬到不行的肉棒猴急地就想捅进康纳的身体里。“咝——”突如其来的疼痛让康纳瑟缩起来，抬起腿踹他父亲的小腿。“疼！”他绷紧肌肉拒绝海尔森的进入。

康纳发誓他听见了海尔森不耐烦的一声咋舌，气得他又想打一架了。在厨房的好处就是随手就能拿到油，海尔森也不拘是什么油一会有什么用，捞过罐子往康纳的下体淋去。

浓郁的迷迭香的香味散发开来，康纳闻到时还楞了一会。“那是我特意请人做的香草黄油！！”厨房新手气急败坏地喊。

“再买点就是了。”海尔森财大气粗毫不在意，食指和无名指一并，沾上油戳进康纳的屁股里四处搅和。他快憋死了，再不让他插进去他都想咬下康纳的肉来解气。

康纳倒吸了口气，没完全拓开的肉穴接纳了海尔森的两根手指着实有些吃力，他发现自己意外的喜欢没怎么被关注的老二悄悄地硬了。这超出了他的意料，甚至呻吟里都带上了一丝慌乱的哭腔。

黄油滴滴答答地流到桌上，伴着不知道何时出现的水声，康纳认命地张开腿迎向海尔森：“你让我闻起来像块烤肉了。”

“你就是最好吃的那块。”精虫上脑，海尔森情话像不要钱一样往外蹦。

老天，康纳下意识地捂住脸，他怎么不知道海尔森还有这样的一面。这个欠考虑的举动的后果就是手上没有抖干净的辣椒粉蹭进眼睛里，刚停下的泪腺再次工作起来，眼泪扑扑的往外掉。

“等等……”康纳反射性地拿开手，一张满是泪痕的脸暴露在海尔森面前。深色的眸子被眼泪洗涤，蒙着一层薄薄的雾气，似清晨森林里刚成熟的浆果，似误入猎场的母鹿，晃得海尔森一时失了神。

海尔森喘着粗气肉棒一跳一跳地不受他的控制，涨得通红就像要炸开来似的。“乖，先帮帮我。”他拉下康纳的手把自己的肉棒塞进他的掌心，他要是等把康纳扩张好再照顾自己的老二，他绝对可以原地飞升了。

滚烫的肉棒放入掌心，沉甸甸的触感令康纳脸红，比他想象中还要滚烫的肉棒前后移动操着他手中的茧子，如此直白的求欢不是他这种菜鸟可以想象的。刚收拢手指，海尔森便冒出一声低沉的呻吟，然后康纳一根一根手指地放开又复撰紧，海尔森很配合地再贡献一声喘息。

性感又色情——康纳被父亲的喘息声撩拨硬起，不是说父亲在他屁眼里抠挖的手指没有帮助，只不过他真的爱死了海尔森吹在他耳边的声音。被压着的动作让康纳只能有限度地使用自己的手，从根部捋到顶端，又圈着粗大的头部一撸到底。不消几个来回，康纳手里渐渐有了些湿意，不用看也知道是他父亲的前液搞的。

“唔、啊……”康纳的屁股里吃进了海尔森三根指头了，手指抽插动作越发的没有章法，对他敏感点也不像以往那样细心照顾。就像刚起跳就被拽着摔到地上，康纳想，父亲的阴茎在他手里，他有必要提醒父亲的“绅士风度”。

食指摩挲到龟头，沾有前液的前端摸起来滑腻腻的，突然关于海尔森阴茎的细节画面跳进了他的脑海里，他帮海尔森口交的时候深深记在脑中的，那深红色薄皮下交错的青色血管，还有张开的微微开合的铃口。康纳大声地吞咽，他控制不住自己的手指朝那个小口戳去，他早想那么干了，越可爱的东西越能引起人的凌虐心不是吗？

放在平时，康纳的这一举动只会取悦海尔森，然而，康纳手上还有刚才惨剧留下的丁点粉末。

“嗷。”海尔森大叫，跳着退开。他捂着自己被辣到的老二脸皱成一团，“你干了什么！”猝不及防地被来这么一下，海尔森表示自己没萎掉已是足以载入史册的表现了。

“大概是……辣椒粉？”康纳并没有感到抱歉，“你不让我先去洗个手的。”

硬要说，那么一点点的辣椒粉带给海尔森的只是刺激，热辣的犹如针扎的快感，让他本就在燃烧边缘的阴茎上又浇一捧油。“你……”咬着后槽牙，海尔森很想让康纳也自己尝尝味道，但除非他想杀了康纳，不然绝对不可行。

只能让康纳的屁股来给自己赔礼道歉了。海尔森打定主意，猛地拉起康纳的腰把他的身体抬高，“噗”地一声连根没入，紧接着就是一顿暴风骤雨般的猛烈抽插。

“呜、太快了、唔唔……”

康纳的手胡乱地抓着，他很想抓住什么来稳住身体，海尔森没给他机会把他撞得像风暴中的小渔船。

“我错了父亲，唔、慢点……慢、唔……”

没有得到谅解的康纳的头发都晃散了，无力掌控的眼泪渗进发梢。他听见海尔森倒吸了一口气，顶撞他的动作停滞了一瞬，

“你脑子里在想什么变态的东西。”到这时候康纳要是还猜不出海尔森出现异样的原因，他就不配成为圣殿骑士的头号敌人了。

“好孩子，再多叫几声，你真是太棒了。”海尔森自说自话，一昧地从他身体里进出。“给我，我亲爱的孩子，我想要你。”他的眼神迷恋地流连在康纳脸上，忘记了方才他想教训一下康纳的决定。

“你不是正干着我吗？”

海尔森只冲着他傻笑，下身猛干。康纳放弃和这个思维不知道已经飘到那个地方去的老色鬼沟通，打算自力更生地把自己弄出来然后……然后他就一脚把海尔森踹走，才不管他完没完事！

沾着父亲前液的手掌放到自己的老二上，康纳爆出几个不成调的音节，海尔森干得很深，把他的屁眼完全操开了，他急促地抽气，收紧手掌用习惯的方式安慰起自己。他断断续续地叫着，鼻尖是黄油和各种香料的混合，还有他锅里苹果酱的香甜，他双腿绷了起来，脚后跟在空中划出无序的轨迹。

康纳眼神迷离，眼睛蓄满泪水，他从不知道被父亲摁在厨房的料理台上操能这么爽，他是想在厨房为父亲准备个惊喜的。“快一点，Pa Pa.”康纳含糊地叫着，他感觉到自己的老二扑扑地往外冒水，把小腹搞得一团糟糕，但还差一点，他抬起屁股迎合。

刺客高潮迸发出的白色弧线落在了他自己的衣服上，双手脱力地摊在桌面，面粉裹上了他的手指。高潮的余韵让他在海尔森的冲撞下抽搐，他感觉得到体内的肉棒又涨大了一圈。

所以一会怎么清理这堆乱起八的东西？进入贤者时间的康纳想。

海尔森完事后提了桶水回来把自己和康纳都收拾好，康纳趁机把料理台也仔仔细细地擦过一遍，中间还抽空关注了一下锅里煮的苹果在水煮干前把火关了。

“所以，你到厨房来做什么？”海尔森问。

“给你做个派。”

“哦……”

看着康纳在刚刚他们乱搞过的桌面上洒上面粉，吭哧吭哧揉起面团，海尔森决定闭嘴不问了。反正无论康纳做成怎样、加了什么料，他都做好心理准备全吃下肚。

大不了把丘奇喊来一趟就是。

END.


End file.
